


Rain// Jaylos one-shot

by RottenToTheCore



Category: Decendants - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenToTheCore/pseuds/RottenToTheCore
Summary: A flashback to the VKs first rainstorm in Auradon





	Rain// Jaylos one-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaylos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaylos/gifts).



> This is my second fanfic! I'm glad people liked my last one and I'm starting another jaylos fanfic too! I mainly write jaylos just so everyone knows. But leave comments and kudos, it means a lot!

It was raining. Hard. Normally, on a day like this, the Isle kids would run outside and splash around while the kids of Auradon would watch in confusion. Only Ben knew that the Isle only had dirty rain, forcing them inside. It was almost like acid raining down on them because of the bog and dirty air surrounding the Isle. When the VKs first came to Auradon, their first Auradon rain was during a tourney game. At first, Jay looked up confused then scared. Carlos, Mal and Evie had frozen in the stands, like deer in headlights. Jay started running towards his friends as an announcer calmly instructed the students to return to the main building.

Carlos looked really panicked, running towards his boyfriend, tears almost coming to his eyes. Even though all the VKs were scared of rain, Carlos had always been been terrified when rain started to pelt down. It reminded him too much of his mother and the Isle. Seeing his Carlos close to breaking down, Jay almost immediately took off his jersey before sheltering Carlos from the rain. He gave him a tight side-hug then chaste kiss to the temple before following Mal and Evie had run under the bleachers, the two girls shaking as the clutched each other. Ben now saw them, looking concerned and confused. He jogged over, rain dripping from his golden hair.

“BEN! What are you doing?! You're gonna get burned!” Mal shrieked, causing a few young students to look back, concerned. 

“Mal, what are you talking about? Look,” he stepped out, causing a shriek from Mal, as he continued, “It's not burning me. I'm fine.”  
To prove his point further, he twirled while laughing as the rain came down harder and soaked him.

Evie was the first to step out. Mal tried tugging her back, but she continued on. She held out a delicate hand from where she stood, a raindrop hitting her hand hard. It didn't burn. Evie looked back at her friends, smiling. “It doesn't burn!” She laughed, twirling as Ben did. 

Mal took a tentative step out from under the bleachers, her violet hair soaking instantly. Evie stretched her hand towards Mal as she continued forward. Ben and Mal linked hands as Evie twisted her hand through Mals. The three laughed again, pulling their hands up to the dark sky.

Jay took a step out now, but a small hand quickly grabbed his. He turned to see a terrified Carlos, eyes wide with fear. “No Jay, please.”

Jays face softened, before saying, “Hey, cmon we’ll go together.”  
Carlos's hand was tugged up besides Jay, shaking with fear. Jay pulled Carlos out until they were both under the sky. Jay’s jersey still lay atop his boyfriends blond locks, sheltering his body from the rain. Carlos clutched it tightly, still not trusting the sky he always thought was filled with poison.  
But Jay wasn't giving up. He widened his arms to the sky, laughing and whooping as the rain washed over his skin. Now, although Carlos hated the rain, he trusted Jay with his life. Always had, even on the Isle. So he very slowly pulled the jersey from his small form and was soaked almost instantly. His hand groped empty air until it connected with Jay’s, that boy flashing him a happy smile.

“About time!” He yelled over the rain, making Carlos flush red. Jay now started to tug Carlos towards their friends, earning a happy laugh from the other end. Carlos smiled happily, not only from realizing the rain didn't burn, but also for his amazing boyfriend, tugging him away.


End file.
